How can this be happening?
by mikesh
Summary: What if the tables got turned on Orlando? Yes here’s the sequel to What’s wrong with me?
1. Chapter 1

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables got turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 1 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

AN: This takes place a few minutes after the very last chapter

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

Orlando was still sitting at the table dumb founded. He had no bloody clue what Johnny had meant by second pregnancy. He couldn't ask Cameron if she knew what Johnny had been talking about because she was already in bed. So all that left him to do was go to bed too.

"Night," Orlando said walking to his bedroom.

The next morning when Orlando woke up he went into the kitchen to find Johnny and Cameron in there.

"The second pregnancy is Cameron isn't it?" Orlando asked looking at Johnny.

"You told him?" Cameron asked hitting Johnny on the arm.

"No I didn't tell him. I just said that there'd be a second pregnancy. Hell I could have been talking about me or Keira," Johnny said.

"Johnny! You were suppose to keep your mouth shut," Cameron said giving him the evil eye.

"So you are pregnant?" Orlando asked.

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't think Johnny would blurt it out," Cameron said.

"It's alright. I'm just happy that it wasn't Johnny again," Orlando said leaning down to kiss Cameron.

"No not going through that again as long as I live," Johnny said.

"Never know what'll happen when we start filming the second Pirates," Orlando said smirking at Johnny.

"There's no way in goose I'm drinking with you again," Johnny said.

He would have said hell but Lily ran into the room at that point.

See the rule in the house was as long as the kids weren't near by they could curse but once they came into the room they couldn't. Not that any of them cursed must just once in a while.

"Can't make any promises," Orlando said.

"Well I know House would just love that if you called him up to tell him Johnny was pregnant again," Cameron said.

"What's she talkin' about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Johnny said giving Cameron a looked that said 'shut up she doesn't know'

"Oh," Lily said running to go play with her siblings.

"All I ask is that neither of you come back pregnant. As fun as that was the first time don't want to be doing it again," House said limping into the kitchen.

"We'll try not to," Orlando said.

"So you're not mad about the baby?" Cameron asked.

"Shocked yes mad no," Orlando said.

"Good," Cameron said.

"We are having one right? It's not twins is it?" Orlando asked looking down at Cameron.

"No," Cameron said.

"Good," Orlando said.

"Johnny are you sure you're going to be alright with us living here after we get married? I mean there's going to be another baby in the house waking everyone up," Cameron said looking at Johnny.

"Like I told Orlando when we got back I'm not going to split him and the twins up. I knew that there was a chance of him getting married and having more kids. I quite like this arrangement. Heck I have live in baby sitters when I need one," Johnny said smiling.

"Yes and we'll have live in babysitters too," Cameron said returning the smile.

"See what I mean?" Johnny said.

"Yeah," Cameron said.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the kids. Since they went back filming in about two months it only left them a month before they had to leave the kids.

NEXT CHAPTER: They leave for the Caribbean.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 2 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

Today was the day that Johnny and Orlando were going to be leaving to head to the Caribbean. Johnny was having a harder time leaving this time then the last time. He didn't want to leave his children but he knew with the busy schedule that they'd have he couldn't take them with. He'd set up a home computer that let him talk to the kids every night. Cameron was going to go back to work while Danny stayed with all five kids.

"Don't worry Lily I will talk to you as soon as I get there," Johnny said kissing Lily for the fifty time that day.

"You promise?" Lily asked with her arm around her father.

"I promise," Johnny said feeling his heart melt.

"Can you tell Gore I changed my mind? And I don't want to go now?" Johnny asked looking over at Orlando.

"Don't worry we'll see them in person in two weeks," Orlando said.

It had been decided that every off weekend they had the kids along with Cameron would come visit.

"I know but I really don't want to leave them," Johnny said.

"Johnny it's fine. You'll talk to them tonight," Orlando said.

"Why aren't you having a hard time with this?" Johnny asked.

"I am but I know that there's nothing I can do," Orlando said.

"True," Johnny said.

Finally five minutes after they were suppose to leave the guys along with Keira headed to the airport.

The Caribbean…

As soon as the plane landed Johnny rushed to the hotel to set up his lab top so that he could start talking to the kids. He didn't even stop to say hi to the others.

"Sorry he wants to talk to the kids," Orlando said coming in after Johnny.

"Oh it's fine. Go get unpacked and I'll see you tomorrow," Gore said.

"Thanks," Orlando said heading to their room.

Yes the guys were sharing a room again but that was only because they had insisted on it. They wanted to make sure that they didn't get stupid again and come home with another child. Keira had promised that she'd tell them if anything like that happened again. Jack had been made to promise that he wouldn't try to get Johnny again.

Later that night after the kids had been put to bed Johnny, Orlando, and Keira were sitting in the guys' room when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Johnny called going over to the door.

"Gore," Gore said.

"Hey," Johnny said opening the door.

"Hey I just wanted to drop off the schedules for tomorrow," Gore said.

"Thanks," Johnny said taking them from him.

"Welcome and good night," Gore said leaving.

"So what time do we get to start filming?" Orlando asked as Johnny was coming back.

"Six O'clock," Johnny said.

"Great," Orlando said.

"Well I'm going to bed," Keira said seeing that it was going for midnight.

"Night," Johnny and Orlando said at the same time.

After Keira went back to her room the guys got ready for bed and then too followed suite. Johnny had a little bit of a harder time falling asleep because he kept thinking about his children and how much he missed him. He wasn't the only one Keira was in the next room wide awake missing her son and husband.

NEXT CHAPTER: Who are the doctors this time?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 3 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

The next morning Johnny was just about to go on set when Gore came over to him and the rest of the group.

"Before we start I'd like to introduce our new doctor that will be here the whole time we're shooting," Gore said.

"What happened to Sarah?" Johnny asked.

"She's here but she now has another doctor. Please welcome Dr. Gregory House," Gore said.

"What?" Johnny, Keira, and Orlando asked at the same time.

"Hey I'm back," House said holding out his arms once he'd hobbled his way over to the group.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Keira asked.

"I decided surprise you," House said.

"Well it was a surprise," Orlando said.

"That's what I was going for," House said.

"So who's taking over while you're here?" Keira asked.

"Cameron, Chase, and Foreman they can handle themselves for a couple of months. Wilson's looking out for them," House said.

"Oh," Keira said.

"So now can we get on with shooting?" Gore asked.

"Sure go ahead," House said.

"House be nice," Sarah said coming up to him.

"Yes mom," House said turning to look down at his cousin.

"Well aren't we going to have fun for the next six months?" Sarah asked.

"As long as one of them doesn't show up pregnant I'll be fine," House said.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you," Sarah said.

"Thanks," House said.

Instead of replying Sarah walked off to go back to her trailer. The real reason her cousin was there was the make sure she came back. In his own way House did care what happened to her. He was afraid that she'd run away from her problems like she had a couple a years. She'd gotten out of a bad relationship and ran after that. House only found out where she was, was because he'd been able to hack into some files. He'd found her working right in New Jersey. So that's why he was here. It wasn't because he wanted to travel because he really didn't.

NEXT CHAPTER: The kids/Cameron/Danny come to see the guys and Keira


	4. Chapter 4

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 4 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: Takes place Friday September 12th

Today Cameron and Danny were coming down with the kids to see the guys and Keira. They were going to be staying until Sunday then they'd leave and head back home. This was going to be the first time the guys and Keira had seen the kids since they'd started shooting POTC2.

"Thank God today is Friday," Johnny said.

"Would that be because then you get to see your children again?" Orlando asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said.

"Yeah I'll be happy to see Cameron again. She said that the doctor said everything's going real well right now with the baby," Orlando said.

"Well that's good to hear," Keria said.

"Yeah it is," Johnny said.

Right now they were eating lunch. After lunch they'd head back to shooting until five. Cameron and Danny would probably be at the hotel by time they got back that night but Johnny didn't care. He just wanted to see his children again.

"Johnny are you sure you're ok with taking care of all five children tomorrow night?" Keira asked.

"Yeah I am. You two need time to spend with your boyfriend and Orlando needs time to spend with his girlfriend," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Keira said kissing Johnny on the cheek.

"Welcome," Johnny said smiling at her.

"So what are you and the kids going to do tomorrow night?" Orlando asked.

"Probably just hang out at the hotel and play with them," Johnny said.

"Hmm didn't know," Orlando said.

"Figured as much," Johnny said.

"Time to go," Keira said.

After they were done filming that night they headed back to the hotel where the others were waiting for them already.

"How was the flight?" Orlando asked going over to Cameron and kissing her.

"Good but not for me. I got sick after words because the baby didn't seem to like it," Cameron said.

"Sorry about that," Orlando said.

"Well it's not really your fault. Well actually it is but it's fine," Cameron said kissing Orlando on the cheek.

"How was the flight?" Keira asked Danny.

"Good little one slept the whole way here," Danny said.

"Well that's good," Keira said kissing Danny on the lips.

"Yeah I thought it was," Danny said returning the kiss.

The rest of the night everyone spent talking about how things were going. That of course was after the little ones went to bed that they started talking.

The next day they spent it with the kids but then that night they brought them over to Johnny who watched all five of them. Well the others went off to have a little mommy and daddy time.

Sunday morning at five O'clock Cameron, Danny, and the kids left for home. The good part was they'd be back in two week's time.

NEXT CHAPTER: Hmm what are the guys up to now?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 5 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: Takes place two weeks later

Today Johnny got to see the kids again. He was excited because he'd really started to miss his children.

"What time are they getting in?" Orlando asked as they were heading to breakfast.

"The plane gets in around three so they'll be in the room waiting by time we get done," Keira said.

"Ok," Orlando said.

"All I can say is today is going to be hard to focus," Johnny said.

"Every other Friday is for you. So why would this be any different?" Orlando asked.

"Well it's not but I was just saying," Johnny said.

"Hmm," Orlando said.

Johnny had been right it had been hard for him to focus. They ended up quitting earlier then usual because Johnny couldn't focus on what they were doing. Gore was afraid that he'd hurt himself somehow if they didn't quite early.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted seeing her father coming into the hotel.

"Hey honey," Johnny said rushing over to her.

"So how was the flight?" Johnny asked looking at Cameron.

"Good," Cameron said before her lips were being assaulted by Orlando.

"That's good," Johnny said.

"How have you been?" Orlando asked.

"Good had morning sickness but that should be going away soon," Cameron said.

"That's good to hear," Orlando said.

"How's shooting been?" Cameron asked.

"Boring. I've missed you," Orlando said.

"I've missed you too but you know that I have my career in New Jersey," Cameron said.

"I know that. I just wish we could spend more time together," Orlando said.

"We ready to go to the room?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Orlando and Keira said at the same time.

"Let's go," Johnny said and with that they headed to the room.

The rest of the day they spent playing with the kids and hanging out with each other. At supper time they took them down to where the cast and crew ate. Everyone thought that they were the cuties things in the world.

The plan had been that as soon as the kids went to bed the Keira and Danny along with Orlando and Cameron would go have adult time but that didn't end up happening for Orlando and Cameron. Cameron was having mood swings. She was currently not talking to Orlando because she was pissed at him. All he'd done was tell her that he didn't want to go see her parents for Christmas because he wanted to stay with the twins. That'd pissed her off so now she wasn't talking to him.

Johnny had heard the argument so here he was at the bar with Orlando. Keira had told Johnny that she'd look over the kids while he was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Orlando asked.

"Came to see if I can be of assist," Johnny said.

"No Cameron's just pissed at me. Don't worry about it. I got used to it with you," Orlando said.

"What was it this time?" Johnny asked.

"She doesn't think I love her. I don't want to come home for Christmas because she wants me to meet her parents. Mood swings can be a killer," Orlando said holding his head.

"Don't I know it," Johnny said.

"I don't think they were as bad with you as they are with her. I feel sorry for her. I mean she has to go through this pregnancy pretty much on her own," Orlando said.

"And you didn't feel sorry for me?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I did but you had someone there to help you. She really doesn't have anyone," Orlando said.

"True," Johnny said.

"You know if I could I'd gladly go through this pregnancy for her," Orlando said.

"Don't say that. It could end up coming true," Johnny said.

"Yeah it could," Orlando said.

"Here you go sir," the bartender said handing Orlando some aspirin that he asked for.

"Thanks," Orlando said downing them with a glass of water.

"Well I'm going to head back now. I'm going to go and try to make up with Cameron," Orlando said.

"Yeah and it's getting late," Johnny said seeing that it was going for eleven.

"Then let's go," Orlando said and with that they went to the hotel.

By time they got back there Cameron was already asleep so Orlando just got into bed with her and fell asleep.

NEXT CHAPTER: the adults get adult time.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 6 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

Since today had been so nice the adults took the kids down to the beach. Johnny and Keira were mother hens to the kids. They made sure that they had plenty of suntan lotion on.

"Johnny if you put anymore on her she's going to look like a ghost," Orlando said laughing.

"I don't want her to get burnt," Johnny said still rubbing lotion onto Lily.

"Johnny they're not going to burn. You and I both tan so all of the kids are going to tan," Orlando said.

"Well I just don't want her to burn. You never know. I used to burn then tan and I don't want her to be burned," Johnny said.

"Whatever," Orlando said going over and picking his son up from his play pen.

Once Johnny was sure that the kids wouldn't end up getting burned they headed to the beach. They spent the day soaking up the sun and having fun with the kids. The twins had a blast as it was their first time swimming along with Keira's son.

After they got back to the hotel Orlando and Johnny gave the kids a bath along with Keira who did the same to her son. Once done they ate lunch and then put the kids down for a nap.

"Well I say it's time for daddy to get some shut eye too," Orlando said wrapping his arms around Cameron.

"I say so too," Cameron said smiling at Orlando.

"Go ahead you two," Johnny said rolling his eyes at them while smiling.

"Thanks," Cameron said dragging Orlando out of the room.

Once they got to Cameron's room they were in bed within minutes. They didn't come out until Johnny came and got them for supper.

After supper they played with the kids for awhile and then put them to bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Orlando said.

"Go have fun," Johnny said smiling at Orlando.

"Thanks," Orlando said going down to Cameron's room.

"Welcome," Johnny said going back into the room.

Orlando and Cameron made out until they fell asleep in each other's arms which was around 3:30 in the morning.

The next morning Danny, Cameron and the kids left to go home. Orlando wasn't sure who it was harder on for them to leave. Johnny and the kids were crying because they didn't want to part from each other. Orlando really didn't want to see them leave either but he wasn't ready to cry like Johnny.

The next time Orlando would see his family was on Thanksgiving day. Little did he know that he would have some big news to tell them then.

NEXT CHPATER: First signs of pregnancy show up


	7. Chapter 7

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 7 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: this chapter takes place two days before thanksgiving.

AN2: Reason that guys and Keira haven't seen the kids since September is because Gore was afraid that they'd get behind schedule so now they pretty much worked 7 days a weeks. They did get a day off but it was only a half day not full.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked seeing Orlando coming out of the bathroom.

"Nothing why?" Orlando asked holding his stomach.

"You look like shit and you're holding your stomach so something's up," Johnny said.

"No nothing's up," Orlando said taking a deep breath.

"Fine," Johnny said not going to fight with Orlando.

"You two ready to go?" Keira asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said.

"Right behind you," Orlando said.

Orlando didn't know what was up with him. He'd been feeling like shit for the last couple of days. He'd been worn down and tired. He'd also noticed that his nipples had become sensitive to touch. He figured that he just got some really weird bug. Johnny was starting to wonder if Orlando didn't somehow get pregnant since he had all the symptoms as he did when pregnant with the twins.

"What's wrong with him?" House asked seeing Orlando running for a trashcan.

"He's been sick for a couple of days and I think it's you know what," Johnny said.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear you just say that," House said.

"And why is that?" Johnny asked.

"I think you know why," House said seeing Orlando coming back.

"So what's up?" Orlando asked coming back over to the group.

"Nothing," Johnny said.

"Johnny here thinks that you could be pregnant," House said.

"Yeah right. That happens once and just assume it'll happen again?" Orlando asked.

"I don't know could it have happened?" House asked acting like some reporter.

"NO! Hell no!" Orlando exclaimed getting up.

"What's wrong with him?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," Johnny said.

"He thinks he's pregnant," House said.

"Johnny?" Sarah asked.

"No the other him," House said.

"Oh," Sarah said.

"Well I've got to go get ready," Johnny said leaving Keira and the other two at the table.

"Did you know about this?" Sarah asked.

"Johnny told me. If he is it isn't Johnny's kid," Keira said.

"Oh," Sarah said.

Later that day…

They were just shooting the last scene for the day when Orlando all of a sudden fainted.

"Orlando? Are you ok?" Gore asked.

No answer.

"Orlando?" Gore asked again.

Still no answer.

"Get him to Sarah," Gore said coming over to Orlando and seeing how pale he was.

"Ok," Johnny said picking him up and going. Keira wasn't far behind Johnny either was Gore.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked once Johnny got there.

"He fainted," Gore said.

"Over heat himself?" Sarah asked.

"That and because he could be pregnant," Johnny said.

"What! He's pregnant?" Gore roared.

"Shh," House said putting his finger up to his nose.

"Not now House," Sarah said.

"Fine," House said limping future into the trailer.

"How can he be pregnant? Johnny?" Gore asked.

"Not me," Johnny said holding his hands up.

"Then who?" Gore asked. By now he, Keira, and Johnny were all sitting in Sarah's trailer while Sarah and House worked on Orlando.

"I don't know," Johnny said.

"Well he's not pregnant," Sarah said.

"Thank God," Gore said.

"Yeah," Johnny said. He was actually thinking how funny it'd be to see Orlando pregnant. He was hoping that it was for real so that Orlando could see what he'd gone throughtwith the twins.

"He should be up later today. But I want to keep him here for awhile so why don't you cancel shooting for today?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah we will," Gore said getting up from the table.

"Call us as soon as he wakes," Johnny said.

"Will do," Sarah said.

"Why did you lie to them?" House asked once the others had left.

"I didn't," Sarah said.

"Come on I can read you like an opened book. I know you lied," House said.

"Fine because he needs to tell them not us," Sarah said.

Instead of replying House just left the trailer.

NEXT CHAPTER: so is he or isn't he? That's the question find the answer in chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 8 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

When Orlando had woken up Sarah hadn't told him because he pretty much woke up and then fell back to sleep.

"What am I doing here?" Orlando asked waking up.

"You fainted last night so you were brought here," Sarah said.

"Oh," Orlando said.

"So how's?" Orlando asked looking down at his stomach.

"Fine no damage. But you really do need to start drinking more water," Sarah said.

"Yes I know that," Orlando said.

"I'm just warning you," Sarah said.

"Yes I know that. So do they know?" Orlando asked.

"Johnny pretty much knows but he didn't hear it from my lips or House's," Sarah said.

"Thanks," Orlando said.

"Welcome but now I need to call them. You really may want to think about telling them. Or you could just wait until tomorrow and shock the hell out of everyone including the twins," Sarah said.

"I think I'd better tell them before tomorrow. Good thing is Cameron knows already. She didn't take it all that well but at least she's still on board," Orlando said.

"Yeah and you have Johnny to help," Sarah said.

"Yeah thank God," Orlando said.

Sarah called Johnny, Keira, and Gore to tell them that Orlando was awake.

"How are you?" Keira asked.

"Good," Orlando said.

"What is it?" Keira asked knowing that something was up.

"There's something I need to tell you guys. You may want to take a seat," Orlando said.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Just take a seat," Orlando said.

"Ok so what is it?" Gore asked as everyone took a seat.

"I'm pregnant," Orlando blurted out.

"What?" Gore asked making sure he heard right.

"I'm pregnant. Bun in the oven. Baby on the way," Orlando said.

"Ok I get it but how? I mean you and Johnny didn't…" Gore said trailing off.

"NO!" Orlando said.

"Then who's?" Gore asked looking over towards Keira.

"Cameron. It seems that I was slipped something when I was at the bar. So now I'm paying for it," Orlando said.

"What's so funny?" Orlando asked raising an eyebrow at Johnny.

"Remember you said you'd gladly take Cameron's place well it looks like you will be," Johnny said cracking up.

"Yeah well what can I say?" Orlando asked.

"Nothing," Keira said.

"So how long have you known?" Johnny asked.

"A week," Orlando said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Keira asked.

"Because I had to get my head wrapped around it first. Second I had to tell Cameron then you guys," Orlando said.

"What did she say?" Keira asked.

"She was weirded out at first but now she's ok with it," Orlando said.

"So how did you get House not to say anything?" Johnny asked.

"I kicked him in his bad leg and told him if he told then it'd be the family jewels next," Sarah said.

"Hmm," Johnny said.

"Yeah it worked," Sarah said.

"So what House say when he heard that he'll have another male pregnancy case?" Keira asked.

"Oh God not again," House said walking into the trailer.

"Well this is going to be another interesting shooting," Gore said.

"Sorry about that," Orlando said looking guilty.

"It's fine we'll work around it again," Gore said smiling at Orlando.

"Good," Orlando said.

"So do I get my own room now?" Johnny asked.

"Hey I had to put up with your mood swings so now you get to put up with mine," Orlando said.

"Great," Johnny said.

"Shut it," Orlando said.

"So now we'll have seven kids in the house. You sure you can handle that many Johnny?" Keira asked.

"He's not going ot have to. Since Cameron doesn't want to leave PPTH we're moving to New Jersey. Besides we'll be closer to the hospital that way," Orlando said.

"What about the twins?" Johnny asked.

"We'll come see them once in a while," Orlando said.

"God you sound like my father now," House said.

"How?" Orlando asked.

"He said that he'd come around but usually he was gone. He was in the military. Most of my life he was gone on one mission or another," House said.

"Greg you know your dad took those for you and your mom," Sarah said.

"Still doesn't mean I don't hate him for being gone half my life," House said.

"So you rethinking that now?" Johnny asked.

"No. I'm not asking her to pick up her life for me. It'll be a lot easier for me to do it for her," Orlando said.

No one had realized that Gore by this time had snuck out of the trailer.

"Hmm," Johnny said. He didn't want Orlando to leave but he knew there wasn't anything he could do to get him to stay. Well short of hog tying him to a chair.

"Well I'm going back to the room," Orlando said getting up and leaving.

"Same here," Keira said following Orlando out of the trailer.

Johnny ended up following the other two a couple of minutes later.

"I hope he doesn't end up leaving his family like my dad did," House said.

"He has seven months to change his mind. And don't you dare go try and talk Cameron out of leaving the hospital," Sarah said.

"Hmm good idea," House said.

"Do it and get it in the family jewels," Sarah said.

"Fine," House said not happy at all.

He didn't want Cameron to leave but he didn't want Orlando's twins to hate him for not being around either.

The next day since the cast and crew were all sharing thanksgiving together Orlando told everyone that he was having a kid so that everyone would have time to get over it. Everyone ended up looking at Jack to see if it was him again. He said that it wasn't and when they found out that it wasn't Johnny's child but Cameron's they knew that Jack was telling the truth. After dinner Cameron, Orlando, Danny, the kids, Keira, and Johnny all headed back up to the rooms. They didn't tell the kids that Orlando was having a baby because it would just confuse them being so young.

Danny, Cameron, and the kids stayed until Saturday and then headed home. None of them knew what was in store for them.

NEXT CHAPTER: Christmas


	9. Chapter 9

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 9 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: takes place December 25th

Orlando had moved into his third month last week. So far everything was going good. The morning sickness was starting to lessen which Orlando was thankful for. Another thing he was thankful for was he got to see Cameron and the twins again. They'd come down a couple of days ago to spend Christmas together. Like Orlando Cameron had moved into her six month just a couple of days ago. So far everything was going good for her too.

"Hey who put up the tree?" Danny asked seeing a tree in the corner of the lobby.

"Gore did. He got the hotel to let him do it again. He did it last year for the kids," Johnny said.

"Oh that was nice of him," Cameron who'd had overheard them said.

"Yeah we helped him decorate it," Orlando said.

"So that's where you were last night," Cameron said.

"Yep," Orlando said.

The rest of the walk was in silence to the beach. None of the adults were awake yet because it was only 7:30 a.m. Lily had come in and woken everyone who wasn't woken by the twins and Christopher.

Once they got to the beach Johnny, Orlando, and Keira sat the kids down while they went and got breakfast for the kids. Danny and Cameron stayed with them so that one of them didn't try to run off. It was pretty much for Lily since she was the only one that didn't sit in a high chair.

"Here you go Lily," Johnny said setting a plate in front of his daughter.

"Thanx you," Lily said.

"You're welcome," Johnny said leaning down and giving Lily a kiss on the head.

"Here Allison," Orlando said handing his soon to be wife a plate.

"Thanks honey," Cameron said.

"No problem," Orlando said.

"Hey Sarah," Orlando said seeing Sarah and House coming up on the beach.

"Morning you all. I didn't think you'd be up yet," Sarah said.

"Christmas day yeah we're up by now. Lily woke up the others while the twins and Christopher woke me up," Johnny said.

"Oh," Sarah said getting herself a plate.

"So what happened to you two getting hitched?" House asked sitting down in front of Cameron.

"Well with me being six months pregnant and Orlando being three months pregnant. We decided that it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do right now. That's why we're waiting until Orlando has his baby and then we're coming back here and doing it," Cameron said.

"Not in front kids," House said acting like Cameron had just said something really naughty.

"Shut up House," Cameron said rolling her eyes at him.

"Watch it I'm still your boss," House said.

"Not for long," Cameron said under her breath.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" House asked.

"I'm moving once Orlando gets back. I'm going to go work for another hospital," Cameron said.

"He says he's moving to New Jersey," House said.

"Other way around," Cameron said.

"What's going on?" Orlando asked sitting back down.

"We're just trying to figure out who's going to be moving," House said.

"I'm the one that's moving," Orlando said.

"And she says she's the one moving," House said pointing to Cameron with his knife.

"I thought we talked about this," Orlando said looking over to Cameron.

"Yeah we did but it's not fair to make you be the one to move. I mean you have kids that you'd end up being away from," Cameron said.

"And you'd be away from a job you seem to love," Orlando said.

"Yeah but I love you even more," Cameron said leaning over and giving Orlando a kiss on the lips.

"Well happy to see that," Orlando said mumbling into Cameron's lips.

"Get a room you two," House said.

"Go where the sun doesn't shine," Orlando said breaking away from the kiss.

"Big words for a guy like you," House said.

"Shut up House," Cameron said giving the look that said 'Do it or get in the leg'

That did shut House up because he knew Cameron would kick him if he didn't shut up.

After the group was done eating they went back to their rooms to find there were many presents there waiting for the kids. The cast and crew had gotten together and bought gifts for the kids just to be nice. Once they got done opening gifts they took some of the kids' toys out of the boxes and started playing with them. Some of the toys would stay with the guys and Keira so the kids had them when they came to visit.

After lunch they put the kids down for naps and then joined them. Well Orlando and Cameron did. Keira, Danny, and Johnny stayed up and talked about how life would be different should Orlando move out and move to New Jersey. They were hoping he wouldn't but they didn't know if he would or not.

The rest of the time with the kids was spent just having fun. Cameron, the kids, and Danny all left the day after new years eve. And the others had to get back to filming POTC2.

NEXT CHPATER: fourth month


	10. Chapter 10

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 10 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: takes place January 15th

AN2: This chapter and the next chapter are going to be in Orlando's POV

Today I moved into my fourth month. So far I haven't really had to go get bigger clothes like Johnny had to by this time. Greg says so far everything is going very well with the baby. I'm waiting until Allison comes down next month before I find out the sex of the child. I don't even know what she's having. She does but won't tell me until we find out what I'm having.

My hormones haven't been out of whack like Johnny's were. And I thank God for that. I think it's because I'm not having twins or it could be because I maybe having a boy. House thinks that Johnny's hormones were out of whack more was because of our daughter. His theory is that women make the hormones out of whack. I don't know and don't care what I'm having as long as it's happy and healthy.

By this point most women probably have already started to pick out names for their child and I haven't even thought of names yet. I'm going to talk to Cameron when she gets here and see what her suggestion is.

Johnny thinks I should name to kid after me if it's a boy but I really don't want to. I don't want my kid to feel that I'm trying to make them just like me. I don't care if they don't end up being an actor or actress. I want them to follow their dreams even if they're not my dreams.

Acting has been interesting because there's more stunts for this movie then there were for the last one. It'll be interesting to see how it all turns out when I really start showing. Hopefully that won't be until towards the end of filming. Gore thankfully is taking all of this in stride. He's not all pissed off and threatening to never work with pregnant actors again. He thinks it's quite funny to see me going through a pregnancy. Which I guess it is since I'm pretty much skin and bones but now I have this little stomach. God I'm blushing bring red right now. Ok we're moving on. I will be quite happy to be back in the U.S. then I can go hide away and no body will hopefully be any the wiser. The only bad part is if the new Dean of PPTH finds out that House has been helping me then the shit will hit the fan. But I try not to worry about that. Allison says that she doesn't seem to really care what goes on in the hospital. Well she does but it's not like she's going to sneak and find out what House is working on. So hopefully everything will work out in the end.

Well got to go shooting.

Oh that's another thing when we go to film the ending which will be next month it'll be interesting to see how I handle that. God I just hope I don't start crying my eyes out. Otherwise I'll come back to the room and hide until we're done shooting. I'll be so embarrassed if that happens.

Well by for now.

NEXT CHAPTER: Month five


	11. Chapter 11

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 11 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: This chapter takes place February 15th

Yesterday I found out that Allison is having a little boy. I was so excited that I'm having a son. We're still trying to decide on names for the little guy. I like **Greg William Bloom, Charles William Bloom, or Michael Charles Bloom. **Allison of course has her own ides she likes the names **Robert Adams Bloom, Charles Seth Bloom, Seth Charles Bloom, or Michael Charles Bloom. **We really haven't decided what we're going to name the little guy yet.

House has this really weird theory that it's little girls that make your emotions all out of whack then normal. So he asked Allison how her emotions had been lately and she said worse then usual. So it looks like I could be right about me having a little girl since my hormones haven't been all out of whack.. I won't find out later today what the sex of the baby is but I think it's a little girl. There's nights that I have dreams and I'll see me holding a girl in my arms. It may not be a girl but I'm hoping that it is. If I have a little girl I want to name her either **Lily Ann Bloom or Elizabeth Allison Bloom.** Sorry got to go for now

Two hours later…

Ok I'm back now. I just found out that I am in fact having a little girl. I can't believe that. House really couldn't believe it. I can't wait to hold either of my children in my arms. I'll be so happy to get back home and into Allison's arms again. Yes Johnny has been dropping hints that he doesn't want me to move but I feel that I need to. I can't just watch my children grow up not knowing who I am. I don't want to be uncle Orlando to them. But it looks like it'll be that way. Allison doesn't want to see me move just for her but I have to. I can't sit around watching my children grow up and they don't' even know me.

As for my little girl I'm just happy that she's healthy right now. House said everything looks good so far. But he wants me to put on more weight. Well that'll be easier said then done because I've never been able to put on weight. He threatened to put me on bed rest so he could fatten me up. What a hoot. He only said that because of the fact that I told him with my working schedule right now there's no way I'll every be able to put on weight. I just burn it too fast.

**Johnny's POV**

I hope that Orlando doesn't end up moving. Yeah I've been dropping hints but I don't know how much that's been helping. He doesn't seem to take to them or if he does he acts like he doesn't. I hope he doesn't end up moving because that'll end up hurting Lily. She loves him to death along with the twins. And I don't want him to not see his children grow up but there's nothing I can do short of tying him to a chair and telling him he can't leave until the twins move out. I don't think that'll end up working but I could try it. No I think I'll just stick to dropping hints.

**Cameron's POV**

I know Orlando really doesn't want to be away from the twins but he doesn't want to be around them either if they're not going to know who he is. I'm hoping that I can talk him out of it or talk the others into moving to New Jersey. Yeah I know I could just quite at PPTH but if I did that then Orlando would be mad because he'd think I'm giving up what I love for him. That's the thing I do love him but I'm not giving anything up. I'll be happy where ever I end up working as long as I'm with him.

My parents weren't so happy about our baby when I first told them it. Now mom's bouncing off walls knowing she's getting a grandson. However they don't know about our daughter because that's a little hard to explain. So I'm waiting until Orlando gets back into the state and then I'll tell them. That way I'll have Orlando so they'll have to believe me.

Got to go for now.

Next chapter: Orlando feels the baby kick


	12. Chapter 12

Title: How can this be happening?  
Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?  
Author: Mikesh2  
Part: 12 of 20  
Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't  
By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.  
This is still Orlando's thoughts next chapter will go back to third person

Today I felt the baby kick for the first time. I mean really felt it. None of that butterfly stuff a real swift kick to my bladder no less. We were filming when I felt it. Little bugger seemed to want to get away from being squashed like she has been for the past couple of days. No I'm not wearing a corset like Johnny did. No I've been wearing a net like thing. It's made for women that have had twins that want to look like they've lost more weight then they really have. No one can tell that I'm wearing it. It just makes me look skinner so that they don't have to do so much computer stuff to make me look thin in the movie.

We were filming when all of a sudden I felt a kick to my bladder. I've gotten used to her pushing on my bladder the last four months but today was the first time she actually kicked.

I was in shock at first which freaked everyone out because I just stood there with my mouth hanging opened. Johnny and Keira came rushing up to me because they thought that something had happened. But when I told them we took five so that we could all go feel the baby kick. They're the ones that wanted to do it not me. But of course it was like she knew daddy had to get back to work because she didn't kick the whole five minutes. But as soon as we were back on set she did kick. Then as soon as Keira or Johnny would come to feel it she'd stop. I don't know what's up with my little princess but I have a feeling she'll be a handful. But that's ok because I'll love her all the same.

Well I'm about ready to fall asleep so off to bed for me.

Oh and if you're wondering if Allison or I've decided on names yet we haven't. We're just going to see what name suites them best once they're born.

NEXT CHAPTER: They go home.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 13 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

Johnny was happy because today he got to go home finally.

"Hey you two packed yet?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I am," Keira said.

"Orlando?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I'm almost ready," Orlando said.

"Good," Johnny said.

"What time does the plane leave?" Keira asked.

"Five tonight," Orlando said.

"Ok," Keira said.

Once they were all done packing they went down to say good-bye to the cast and crew since they didn't know when exactly they'd be back. They knew they would be back but they didn't know when because Disney hadn't confirmed if they were starting the third next year or not.

After they were done saying good-bye to the rest of the cast and crew they went back to the room. House told Orlando he'd just check him when they got home. The plan was that Orlando would move to New Jersey as soon as he got home.

Johnny has still been trying to get Orlando not to move but he wouldn't hear of it. He didn't feel it right that Cameron should have to give up a career that she liked just because he had children. Since he knew he could still get a job wherever he wanted he knew it wouldn't be bad moving there.

At five O'clock that night found all three of them on a plane back home. Since they wouldn't be getting there until early tomorrow they were just going to be taking a taxi back to the house.

The next morning…

Johnny was about ready to push his way off of the plane. He was ready to be home and see the kids again. He hadn't seen them in over a month. Well in person that is.

"Hey what's wrong?" Keira asked as they were going to grab a taxi.

"Just thinking," Orlando said.

"About what?" Keira asked.

"How it's going to be weird not seeing the kids anymore," Orlando said.

"You know that you can always stay with Johnny and us," Keira said.

"But that means making Cameron give up her job that she loves. And I can't do that," Orlando said.

"Well that's your choice," Keira said.

"Yeah I know and I hate it," Orlando said.

"Well you have to do what you think is right," Keira said.

"Yeah I know that too," Orlando said as they were reaching a taxi with Johnny already in it.

They hadn't gotten their bags because they'd had them shipped back to the house. They'd had enough stuff that it'd been worth it to do so.

Once they got back to the house Orlando went to his room and fell asleep while Johnny went to see all four children.

NEXT CHAPTER: Orlando moving on.

AN: Next three chapters are going to be in Orlando's POV. Just to get the story rolling ok? But it'll go back to third person later on.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 14 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

Today I started moving my stuff. I'm having it shipped to New Jersey. For now we're going to live in Cameron's apartment and then later on we're going to get a house. I mean with two children on the way she doesn't have room in her place. We're going to wait until after the babies are born though to move. It'll be a little easier since then both of us won't be pregnant.

That's another thing I still have yet to meet Cameron's parents. I'm suppose to be meeting them this weekend. It's not that I don't want to meet them but they don't know that instead of one grandchild on the way they'll have two. I'm just afraid that they'll find me to be a freak or something because I'm having my girlfriend's child. It'll be different that's for sure.

As soon as I get settled in I have to go see House for a check-up. Cameron's just going to meet me after work. For now the new dean doesn't know what's going on and I hope it can stay that way.

Two days later…

I just got back from the doctor's appointment. So far everything's look good. House's figuring that Cameron will be due in a couple of weeks. It'll be when I'm entering my sixth month of pregnancy. I heard from Johnny the other day. He left a message on the answering machine. Said that if I don't move back he's moving there. I guess Lily's been crying at night because she misses us. I don't like to make children cry but I can't ask Cameron to give up what she loves. And I can't ask Johnny to uproot his two children and our children. So I guess Lily'll just have to get used to us not being around. Ok to tell you the truth I'm about ready to leave. At least back home I had the kids to keep me entertain but all I have here is the TV, internet, and my baby when she decides not to sleep. Which is every minute of everyday expect at night. I would just go see Elijah's sister but she moved back home shortly after the twins were born. I have told the guys about the baby which shocked them at first but now they can't wait until the baby is born and then they'll be up here so they said. I'm just surprised they haven't came up by now. I talked to my mom she said I was the exact same way with sleeping during the day and being up at night. It's something about the movement that rocks them to sleep. I didn't know that. But I find if I'm just sitting then she'll wake up and start kicking but if I get up and walk around she'll fall back to sleep.

Only four more days until I go see Cameron's parents. Well they see me. They're coming over here because they're flying in.

(AN: this part takes place in third person)

Cameron's parents had just got to the apartment.

"Hi honey," Sue said.

"Hey mom dad," Cameron said hugging them both as best as she could.

"So where's my future son in-law?" Sue asked.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cameron," Orlando said coming out of the bathroom.

He was wearing the net like thing for now because he didn't want them to see that there was something up with their future son in-law.

"Hello," Sue said hugging Orlando.

"Son," David said slapping Orlando on the shoulder.

"Well would you like a drink?" Cameron asked.

"Water would be fine," Sue said.

"Ok, dad?" Cameron asked.

"Beer," David said.

"Sorry don't have that anymore," Cameron said.

"You mean to tell me he doesn't drink?" David asked pointing to Orlando.

"Gave it up for the pregnancy. It's to help her not want a drink if she doesn't have to see me drinking," Orlando said.

"Oh ok," David said.

"Well dinner is ready if you want to come into the kitchen," Cameron said.

"Ok dear," Sue said.

"Let's go son," David said putting his hand on Orlando's shoulder.

"Ok dad," Orlando said putting his hand on David's shoulder.

All during dinner no one really talked.

"Would you two like to go into the living room and we'll bring dessert," Cameron said.

"Ok honey," Sue said.

After Cameron got the pie out of the refrigerator they went into the living room.

"Ok before you two start on dessert we have an announcement to make. Instead of having one grand child you're going to have two," Allison said.

"You're pregnant with twins? Congratulations honey," Sue said getting up to give her daughter a hug.

"No mom that's not it. Orlando is pregnant too. I'm for real not joking," Cameron said.

"What?" David said.

"That's not all. Remember how I said that Johnny had twins last year? Well they're Orlando's children too. I mean that they are Orlando and Johnny's children. Johnny carried them," Cameron said.

"Honey you know men can't carry babies," Sue said putting her hand on her daughter's head.

"Mom I know that. But it happened," Cameron said.

"Did you put this nonsense into my daughter's head?" David asked angry with Orlando.

"No sir. It's real. You're having two grandchildren instead of one," Orlando said wanting to get the heck out of there.

"There's no way can you be pregnant. Besides the fact that you're a guy you're skin and bones," David said.

"I'll be right back," Orlando said leaving to go to the bathroom.

"Honey let's go before he comes back," Sue said to Allison.

"No mom he's not lying. I've seen the ultrasound," Allison said.

"How do you know it was real?" David asked.

There was no way that his future son in-law was having one of his grandchildren. This was just a very bad joke that his daughter came up with.

"Because I saw it dad. He was laying there while House did the exam. It's for real. I know this is hard to take but I'm not lying to either of you," Allison said.

"Well you always said your boss was a little crazy how do you know he and Orlando didn't do this as some really mean joke?" David asked.

"Because I'm not like that," Orlando said coming back into the living room.

"You know I always thought you looked like a nice boy in those pictures. But now you pull something like this on my daughter. How could you?" Sue asked.

"I didn't pull anything on her. Here feel," Orlando said taking Sue's hand and putting it on his stomach.

"See you can't even pull off your own lie," Sue said.

"Just wait a minute," Orlando said keeping Sue's hand to his stomach.

'Come on baby wake up. Don't make me look like a fool to your grandmother,' Orlando thought to himself.

"See," Sue said before she felt it.

"What the hell was that?" Sue asked pulling away from Orlando.

"Your granddaughter," Orlando said dropping his hand.

"How did you do that?" Sue asked.

"She did it not me. She's usually quite if I'm walking around but as soon as I sit or lay she starts up," Orlando said rubbing his stomach while looking at it.

What he didn't notice was Sue fainting.

"Mom!" Cameron shouted going over to her mom.

"Sue," Orlando said going over to her.

"Leave my wife alone," David said glaring at Orlando.

"Dad be nice," Cameron said through clinched teeth.

"No this freak can just leave," David said.

"He is not a freak," Cameron said pissed at her dad.

Cameron never saw the tear that slide down Orlando's face or him leaving until she heard the door shutting.

"Orlando?" Cameron asked looking up.

"Where do you think you're going?" David asked grabbing his daughter's arm.

"To get my husband. Get your hand off my arm or loose it," Cameron said glaring at her father.

"He's not worth it," David shouted after his daughter as she headed out of the room.

"Orlando," Cameron yelled running as best as she could to the elevator.

"It's fine I'm just going to go get a room for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow," Orlando said letting the doors slide shut.

"No. You're coming with me," Cameron said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the elevator.

"Cameron you and your parents need to spent some time alone," Orlando said getting his arm out of Cameron's grip.

"No we all need to spend time together," Cameron said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Orlando said.

"NO," Cameron said pulling Orlando out before he could grab something to hold onto.

Meanwhile in the apartment…

"I thought Allison just told us her future husband is pregnant," Sue said getting off the floor while chuckling.

"She did," David said helping his wife up.

"Where is she?" Sue asked.

"Going after it," David said not happy that his daughter didn't listen to him.

Before Sue could scold her husband Cameron and Orlando came back into the apartment.

"What is he doing here?" David asked angry.

"He lives here," Cameron said.

"Doesn't mean he has to be here now," David said.

"David!" Sue scolded.

"Cameron I said this was a bad idea. I'll see you tomorrow," Orlando said kissing Cameron on the cheek.

"Good bye," David said waving at Orlando.

"No you're staying. Dad if you can't except Orlando or your grandchild you can leave," Cameron said not taking her dad's bull.

"Accuse me missy?" David asked.

"You heard me dad. You can leave if you can't except it. Orlando and I are getting married after our daughter is born. You don't have to be there. But know this you walk out that door don't come back. I don't want to see you," Cameron said.

"Allison," Orlando said.

"No it's both of his grandchildren or either," Cameron said.

"You better watch it little girl. I have money and I know people. I could have both of you found insane," David said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAVID! YOU DON'T HAVE SHIT ANYMORE. YOU'RE FUCKING BROKE. GET USED TO THAT. DO NOT LET OUR DAGHTER WALK OUT OF YOUR LIFE. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULL SHE'S NOT OUR LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE. SHE'S NOT GOING TO JUMP WHEN YOU TELL HER TO. SO EXPECT THE FACT THAT OUR FUTURE SON IN-LAW IS HAVING OUR GRANDDAUGHTER OR GET OUT. BUT STOP THIS BULLSHIT NOW!" Sue yelled.

"How dare you woman," David said.

"Oh don't even start on me. I've had it up to here with you today. Behave or I will be forced to do something that I don't really want to do now," Sue said very pissed at her husband.

"Way to go mom," Cameron said.

"Thanks honey. I've been wanting to do that for awhile now," Sue said.

"Just wait until we get home woman," David said.

He thought he wore the pants in the family but really he didn't. Sue wore them and she let David know she did.

"What the hell was that for?" David asked hold his throbbing head.

Sue had taken her hand had slapped him upside the head.

"For being a dick," Sue said.

"God woman be abusive why don't you," David said still holding his head.

"Well I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I was right," David said.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm sorry I was wrong," David said in a hurry when he saw that Sue was going to club him again.

"That's what I thought," Sue said smiling.

"So you're really pregnant?" David asked looking up at Orlando still holding his head.

"Yeah," Orlando said.

"And you have twins with another guy?" David asked.

"Again yeah," Orlando said.

"So are you gay or something?" David asked.

"NO! Hell no! The guy who plays Norrington liked Johnny and gave him a drug to make him fall for him. Well I was the one that he fell for. We were both drunk out of our minds. We didn't know what happened. Keira did but didn't want to say because we wouldn't have believed her. Two months later we found out the happy news and the rest came out. Nothing happened to Norrington because he said he didn't know that it'd make Johnny pregnant. So now we have twins a boy and girl," Orlando said.

"So how did you end up in the family way?" David asked.

"Same way pretty much. It was the same drug. But this time it was laced into aspirin. I didn't know about it until I found out I was pregnant. Little did I know that sex and alcohol was not a good mix with me," Orlando said.

"My daughter is the other parent isn't she?" David asked.

"Yes!" Orlando exclaimed.

"Good," David said.

"So what did you mean by he's broke?" Allison asked.

"Dad got fired. Well laid off because they moved the company out of the states. So now he's trying to start his own business. Not going very well right now but really haven't gotten it off its feet yet," Sue said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped as much as I could have," Cameron said.

"Because your dad's too proud to tell anyone. Besides we're doing good now," Sue said.

"Got ants in your pants?" David asked seeing Orlando pacing around with his hand on his stomach.

"No if I sit too long she stars kicking up a storm. But if I get up and walk around she'll calm down," Orlando said.

"Oh," David said.

"Don't worry honey most babies are like that," Sue said.

"Not this little guy," Cameron said patting her stomach.

"Ok most females," Sue said.

"Lucky me," Orlando said fake smiling.

Later that night…

Orlando and David had talked and things were good between them now. Not great but good.

"What are you drinking?" David asked coming into the kitchen.

"Tea and honey," Orlando said.

"Just making sure you're not trying to do Irish coffee," David said.

"Geez this is the guy who two hours ago didn't want me around and now he cares what I drink," Orlando said putting down the honey.

"Well I have to make sure my granddaughter is ok," David said.

"I guess," Orlando said.

"Is that actually good?" David asked.

"Not my favorite but it lets me sleep a little bit at night. The honey calms her down enough that I can actually sleep," Orlando said.

"Oh," David said leaving the kitchen to head into the guest room.

Cameron had put one of those blow up mattress in the room. She'd gotten the room set up for their son but they had yet to get a crib for their daughter. So her parents were sleeping in the baby's room.

Next Chapter: month 6


	15. Chapter 15

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 15 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: takes place in Orlando's POV

I was quite happy when Cameron's parents left. It's not that I don't like them but her mom took us shopping until my feet were ready to fall off. We now have all of the stuff we'll need for our little girl. She didn't like that we only had stuff for our son and not our daughter.

The only problem is the room isn't big enough to put two cribs in it. Sue wanted to set the one up in the living room but I wouldn't let her which she hated. I'm not going to have her set it up when we'll just be moving anyways so there's no point getting it all set up just to take it down again.

Oh if you think Johnny was lying about him moving here he wasn't. I just found out that he's looking for an apartment already. It's not that I don't want him to move here but it's not right to uproot the kids. He says that they won't mind. He just wants them to be closer to us.

A week later…

Last night Cameron had our baby boy. She went into labor around three in the morning. He was born at midnight last night. He weighs 7 pounds 8 oz and is 18 inches long.

He has light blondish hair for now which will turn darker later on. His eyes are blue right now which also will change. We named him Seth Charles Bloom. The name is the name of Cameron's uncle she lost when she was a teenager to cancer. He had brain cancer. There wasn't anything for them to do for him. I didn't know about it until she told me last night.

Cameron's parents are coming back down to see their grandson. And they're going to be here for the check-up on their granddaughter. The way I feel I'll be happy when she's born. I don't know how women do this four or five times in their life. Once is enough for me.

Two days later…

Well just had the check-up. House says everything looks great so far. My parents came down to see Seth so they too stayed for the doctor's appointment. I called the guys the other day because I haven't talked to them since I told them that I was pregnant. They're going to try and get down here before the birth. I know Elijah. He wants to get pictures so he can use them as black mail later on. Well that's not going to work for me. Ok so maybe it will.

Oh yeah Allison and Seth get to come home tomorrow. House just wanted to make sure that everything was alright with them before he sent them home. Really I think it was because he likes Allison and since she'll be gone for a month now he wanted to see her before she's gone. I don't care as long as he doesn't make a move on her. Does that and he'll be crippled in the other leg. Sorry hormones talking. I wouldn't cripple him up just knock out a few teeth.

NEXT CHAPTER: month seven


	16. Chapter 16

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 16 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: third person

Today the guys were coming in to see Orlando and Cameron. So that the press wouldn't know something was up with Orlando, Cameron was going to go pick them up. And Orlando got to babysit their son while she was gone.

"Hey guys look at that," Dom said laughing while pointing to the sign Cameron was holding.

It read: Hobbits here.

"That's got to be Cameron," Elijah said chuckling.

"Yeah it does," Dom said chuckling too.

"Cameron?" Elijah asked coming over to her.

"Elijah," Cameron said putting down the sign.

"Did Orlando make that?" Elijah said still laughing.

"Yeah he did," Cameron said.

"Thought so," Elijah said.

"You have everything now?" Cameron asked after the guys collected their bags.

"Yeah," Elijah said.

"Yep," Dom and Billy said at the same time.

"Ok let's go," Cameron said and with that they left.

Once they got back to the apartment they found Orlando sleeping with Seth on his chest.

"Aww," Elijah said snapping a picture.

That woke Orlando up.

"Great it's you guys," Orlando said fake glaring at them.

"Nice to see you too," Elijah said.

"I'll just go put Seth in his room," Cameron said taking Seth from Orlando's chest.

"How have you been old man?" Elijah asked taking a seat at the end of the couch.

"Watch it shrimp. Would hate to have to hurt you," Orlando said getting up.

"Well I'd hate to have to hurt a pregnant guy," Elijah said.

"Oh I'm worried now," Orlando said acting scared.

"Watch it old man. I'll take you on," Elijah said.

"Try it," Orlando said hold up both first like he was going to fight.

"No because if I hurt you then you'll sue me for harming an unborn child," Elijah said.

"Yes I'm going to sue my friend for harming my daughter," Orlando said.

"See you admit it," Elijah said holding up his one hand while his other was between his legs holding onto the arm rest.

"You're just chicken," Orlando said.

"Oh," Billy said knowing Elijah hated being called a chicken.

"Put them up," Elijah said.

"Good," Orlando said putting his fist up.

So they went at it. Orlando did get Elijah pinned down but Cameron came and interrupted that.

"Orlando what are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"Wrestling," Orlando said looking up.

He found out that was a big mistake because the next thing he knew he was the one pinned to the ground. Usually when the guys pinned each other down they sat on their stomach or chest. Well with Orlando being pregnant Elijah couldn't do either so he just leaned onto Orlando's chest. Hard enough that he couldn't get up but now hard enough that he was cutting off air flow.

"I could get out of this if I wanted it," Orlando said.

"Try it," Elijah said.

"Sure thing," Orlando said sitting up while taking Elijah with him.

"Dude you weight nothing anymore," Orlando said with Elijah half in his lap.

"I weight more then you do," Elijah said.

"Not anymore in less you're in the family way too. Are you?" Orlando asked as Elijah got off of him.

"No," Elijah said a little out of breath.

"Geez you o…" Orlando asked stopping mid sentence.

"Hey you ok?" Elijah asked bending down to peer at Orlando in the face.

"Yeah gotcha," Orlando said pinning Elijah back onto the floor.

"Hey no fair. No using your baby to pin me down," Elijah said.

"Not in the rules," Orlando said.

"Dude you weight a ton," Elijah said seeing that he couldn't get out of Orlando's grasp.

"Told you," Orlando said.

"Dude do you eat enough?" Elijah asked still struggling to get out of Orlando's grasp.

"Hey the baby demands food so I give in. Blame her for the extra weight," Orlando said.

"Hey! Do not blame our daughter for her father's eating habits. I don't think she told you to eat half a dozen cookies last night," Cameron said coming from their son's bedroom.

"Well she did tell me to eat them. Didn't you little one?" Orlando asked patting his stomach while talking to her.

"See she agrees," Orlando said after he felt a kick in reply.

"Oh yeah I bet she agrees with you," Cameron said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well she did," Orlando shouted after Cameron.

"Uncle," Elijah said.

"Oh sorry about that," Orlando said realizing he was putting his weight into Elijah more then he needed to.

"It's fine I'll get you later for that," Elijah said getting up.

"Ok," Orlando said smiling at him.

"So you're actually having a little girl?" Dom asked.

"Yeah we are," Orlando said taking a seat on the couch.

"Well congrads," Dom said.

"Thanks," Orlando said.

"So when you due?" Elijah asked cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Orlando asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never imaged asking my male friend when he was due," Elijah full out laughing.

"Yeah I know that is pretty weird," Orlando said cracking up himself.

"So when are you due?" Elijah asked after he got himself under control.

"June 15th in less she decides to come on her own," Orlando said rubbing his stomach.

"Kick a lot?" Billy asked.

"All the bloody time. She's only calm if I walk around," Orlando said.

"Doesn't look like she's that active now," Billy said.

"Come over here and feel her kicking," Orlando said.

"No I trust you," Billy said.

"So you just get used it? How do you used to being pregnant? Sorry it's just a little weird to me," Dom said.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know," Orlando said with his hand still on his stomach.

"So did you think of a name for her yet?" Billy asked.

"We have some names but nothing decided. We're waiting until she's born to see what name fits her," Orlando said.

"So who's the doctor?" Elijah asked.

"House," Orlando said.

"Oh," Elijah said.

"Why do you have all of this stuff in the living room?" Billy asked.

"Because there's not enough room in his room or ours. We're going to be moving after she's born so I didn't want to set it up just to take it back down," Orlando said.

"Where you moving to?" Elijah asked.

"Don't know yet," Orlando said.

"We're moving in with Johnny, Keira and Danny. They just closed on a house here in town. They move in next month and so do we," Allison said coming out her and Orlando's room.

"Damn it! Why is he moving up here? I told him not to," Orlando said standing up.

"Well since you're too stubborn to move back there he's moving here. Orlando he's doing it so you can be closer to the twins. It's just so that the family can stay together," Allison said.

"Stubborn bastard," Orlando said.

"Yes I know you agree with me," Orlando said feeling his daughter kick him.

"Be right back," Orlando said before anyone could say anything.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Allison asked.

"Water is fine," Elijah said.

"Billy? Dom?" Allison asked.

"Water for me too," Billy said.

"Yeah I'll just have water," Dom said.

"Ok be right back," Allison said.

"Better now?" Elijah asked seeing Orlando coming back into the room.

"Yeah I'd be better if she'd stop kicking me in the bladder," Orlando said.

"I think that comes with pregnancy," Billy said.

"Yes it does," Allison said coming back into the living room.

"Thanks," Billy, Dom, and Elijah said as she handed them their waters.

"Welcome," Allison said.

"Hey how long are you guys staying?" Orlando asked.

"Until Friday," Elijah said.

"Ok well I have a doctor's appointment Thursday so if you want to come you can or just hang here I don't care," Orlando said.

"Ok," Billy said.

The rest of the night the guys just caught up on what had been going on in their lives.

Wednesday night…

"So are you guys coming tomorrow or not?" Orlando asked sipping his honey tea.

"Guys?" Elijah asked.

"Doesn't matter to me," Dom said.

"Me either," Billy said.

"If you don't want to that's fine I don't care. I just thought that you might want to see your future Goddaughter," Orlando said.

"What?" Elijah asked swallowing his water the wrong way.

"Well I figured that you guys are the ones that should be her Godparents. I mean Johnny's going to be their uncle and I just trust you guys. I mean we don't want her to end up being freakish," Orlando said leaning over as best as he could.

"You don't trust him?" Billy asked.

"Yeah I do. I was just pulling your leg. But seriously he is older then I am so if something happens to him then there's no one to watch our daughter," Orlando said.

"Sure," Billy said.

"Ok," Dom said.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"100 ," Orlando said.

"Ok then I accept," Elijah said.

"Thanks you guys," Orlando said getting off the couch.

"No problem old man," Elijah said.

"Night," Orlando said heading to his room.

"Night," all three said at the same time.

The next night found House, Cameron, Orlando, Sarah, the boys, Chase, and Foreman all in the exam room.

"So far everything looks good. But I'll tell you what I've been telling you every time you come. Put on weight," House said.

"Oh come on I've put on twenty pounds since I've started this pregnancy," Orlando said.

"Yeah and most woman put on thirty or more," House said.

"No thanks," Orlando said.

"Whatever it's your child's health not mine," House said wiping off Orlando's stomach.

After House had wiped off Orlando's stomach he started pressing on Orlando's stomach.

"Hurt?" Billy asked seeing the pain look on Orlando's face.

"He's just a wussy," House said.

"Shut up House," Cameron said.

"It doesn't really hurt. It's just for the fact that House presses on her and she pressures on my bladder," Orlando said.

"Oh," Billy said.

"So like I said he's a wuss," House said removing his hands from Orlando's stomach.

"You try being pregnant and having a baby press on your bladder all the time and then come tell me how it is," Orlando said pissed at him.

"I'm not stupid like that," House said.

"Whatever," Orlando said getting up and pulling down his shirt.

That's when all hell broke loose. No one had heard the door opening until it was too late.

"What is going on in here?" Cuddy asked.

"Just having a meeting," House said.

"I maybe new here House but I'm not stupid. What's with the ultrasound and the baby on it?" Cuddy asked looking at the two females in the room to see if she could tell if either of them was pregnant. That's when she noticed it wasn't a female but a male.

"Who the hell is pregnant?" Cuddy asked fearing what House would say.

"I am," House said speaking up.

"House," Cuddy said through clinched teeth.

"I am," Cameron said.

"But you just had a baby," Cuddy said.

"We got busy again right away," Cameron said.

"Cameron it's out. She was going to find out sooner or later," Orlando said stepping forward.

"You're a male. You can't be pregnant," Cuddy said.

"Oh God here we go again," House said putting his hand over his face.

"What is going on in here?" Cuddy said blocking the door should one of them decide to try and leave.

"I'm pregnant and House is my doctor," Orlando said not seeing the glare that House send his way for getting him into trouble too.

"How can you be pregnant?" Cuddy asked.

Next chapter: Part B


	17. Chapter 16b

"Let's just say they have different rules in the Caribbean then we have here," Orlando said.

"You had yourself experimented on?" Cuddy asked.

"NO! Drug did it," Orlando said.

"You took a drug and got pregnant?" Cuddy asked.

"You're going to have to tell her the whole story," Wilson said.

"Whole or whole, whole story?" Orlando asked looking at Wilson.

"Whole, whole story," Wilson said.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked.

"A year ago I fathered twins with a man. Now I'm fathering a child. Well two children actually," Orlando said.

"And you've known about all of this?" Cuddy asked looking over at House.

"Well yeah," House said.

"House how could you?" Cuddy asked.

"What did you want me to do? Come up to you and be like Oh by the way I'm helping a man have a baby?" House asked.

"Yeah. I thought we didn't have secrets between each other," Cuddy said.

"What's going on you two?" Wilson asked.

"Everyone meet my wife," House said.

"What?" Orlando asked.

"You're joking right?" Chase asked.

"Bad joke House," Foreman said.

"When?" Cameron asked.

"Five years ago. Come on Cuddy you knew something was up with he got fired. What did you think it was? I mean what was the press talking about then?" House asked.

"House I thought that you at least would tell me," Cuddy said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but at the time I couldn't," House said.

"What dream did I just trip into?" Chase asked.

"Brit boy leave us alone," House said.

"Australian thank you very much," Chase said.

"Whatever," House said.

"You're really married to him?" Foreman asked.

"Ha-ha yell no. We set this up just to see everyone's reaction. We're just friends from childhood. I knew about the baby because I looked into the file. Don't worry Orlando I'm not going to tell anyone. I won't go to the press like that old fool did," Cuddy said.

"Thank God," Orlando said sighing in relief.

"So how far along are you?" Cuddy asked.

"I thought you looked in the file," Foreman said eyebrow raised.

"I did but that was when I first got it. But I didn't know it was a male when I sent House an ultrasound machine. Found out when he got back. He spilled after a couple of drinks," Cuddy said.

"And great sex," House said.

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"What? It was," House said.

"Anyhow how far are you?" Cuddy asked rolling her eyes at House.

"Seven months today," Orlando said.

"Well congratulations," Cuddy said smiling at him.

"Thanks. You're not the least bit freaked out by this?" Orlando asked.

"Honestly?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," Orlando said.

"At first yes but not now. I mean seeing you in person I know you're not some wacho that just did it to get the media attention like most," Cuddy said.

"No media is the last thing I want," Orlando said.

"That's what I thought," Cuddy said.

"Well as interesting as this is. I have a hooker waiting for me at home," House said.

"Yeah I bet her name is Dolly," Wilson said.

"Actually it is," House said limping out of the room.

"Sorry about him. Well I'll let you guys get going. See you later," Cuddy said.

"Bye," Orlando said.

After they left the office they went home and talked about how weird it was that she was so opened with it. But as long as she didn't tell they were fine by it.

The guys left the next day promising to be back for the birth.

AN: Now I bet none of you were expecting that.

Next chapter: month eight


	18. Chapter 17

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 17 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: third person

Tonight Orlando was having his second to last check-up before the birth next month. By now he was more then ready for the baby to come.

This time Johnny would be coming along with Keira. They had moved in a couple of weeks ago. After they'd moved in they'd helped Cameron and Orlando move in too. The house had five bed rooms, three bathrooms, a hug kitchen, full basement and living room. They were going turn the basement into a play room for the kids. Then when they got older they were going to put the move grown up toys in there. They were going to take the two bigger rooms and put the kids in them. Since there were seven of them they were going to spilt the boys from the girls. They figured they'd stay there for a couple of years and then sell it and move on.

Later that night…

"Ok since you don't seem to care how much you eat I'm coming over tomorrow to see what you eat all day long," House said.

"Come on you know I don't put on weight really easily," Orlando said.

"Yeah well look how Johnny looked when he was pregnant with the twins," House said.

"Key word there twins. He wasn't eating for two like I am. He was eating for three," Orlando said.

"Still I'm coming over," House said finishing up his scan of the baby.

"Whatever," Orlando said rolling his eyes.

"See you eight tomorrow morning," House said.

"Bye," Orlando said leaving the room.

The next day House spent all day at the house. He saw that for breakfast Orlando only ate toast and eggs.

"You starve the poor kid. No wonder you haven't gained much weight," House said.

"I don't eat much at breakfast because I'm starving by lunch otherwise," Orlando said.

"Likely story," House said.

"Whatever," Orlando said rolling his eyes at House.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"Bed," Orlando said.

"You just got up," House said.

"I've been up since five with Seth and her so now I'm going to bed," Orlando said.

"Touchy," House said.

Instead of replying Orlando just walked into his and Cameron's room.

House watched TV until Orlando woke up around noon.

The only reason he was so tired was because now a days he didn't sleep very much because of his daughter. His son was making sure that he was up too but it was mostly his daughter. Since he was still pregnant Cameron was handling most of the late night stuff. She didn't feel it fair to Orlando that he had to be up getting their son when he had enough of a hard time sleeping.

"It's about time," House said turning off the TV.

"Shut up House," Orlando said looking pretty tired still.

By the end of the night House saw that Orlando did eat enough for two heck he ate enough for three. So now he knew that Orlando had been telling the truth when he said that he didn't put on weight easily.

NEXT CHAPTER: the day has arrived


	19. Chapter 18

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 18 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: first person and third person

Today I woke up around five to Seth's crying. Well that's not the only reason. My little girl was being more active then usual. I figured it was just because the birth is only a couple of days away from now. She's just acting the way I'm feeling. So I went back to bed thinking nothing of it. That was two hours ago. I now find myself in the hospital waiting for them to do the C-section. I woke up when I felt a wetness between my legs. I figured I'd just yeah not going there. But I told Cameron and she told me that it was my water breaking. So as fast as we could we got to the hospital. We left Seth at home sleeping with everyone else. Cameron is calling them while they prep me. God I'm scared to death. And House is not helping things by yelling at me for not knowing the signs of labor. If he doesn't shut up soon I'll slap him. I would kick him but my legs are numb right now because of the meds they gave me.

(AN: third person)

They had just gotten Orlando into the OR. Chase, Foreman, and Wilson were in there to help should they need it. House and Sarah were the ones actually doing the surgery.

"You ready to get the show started?" House asked looking down at Orlando.

"Where's Cameron?" Orlando asked.

"Right here," Cameron said coming in with a mask over her face.

"Damn I thought you would miss this," House said.

"Not a chance," Cameron said.

"Fine we ready now?" House asked.

"Yes," Orlando said taking a deep breath because he knew his daughter and his life were in House's hands now.

"Good," House said getting started.

"We're through the stomach muscles," House said.

"Save the details for later," Orlando said.

"What? Don't want to know what blood and gore we have to go through to get the kid out?" House asked.

"No," Orlando said holding onto Cameron's hand.

"Fine," House said.

"Thank you," Orlando said.

It took about twenty minutes before they got to the baby.

"It's a girl," House said holding her up.

"What? You mean it's not a boy?" Orlando said.

"No you didn't get that gene this time. But if you want to try again we can start after this," House said handing the baby over to Chase.

"No that's quite ok," Orlando said.

"Could you have made more of a mess of your insides then you did?" House asked.

"What do you mean?" Orlando asked.

"Well Sherlock everything is disarranged because of the baby. So we can either leave it or fix it. I say leave it but I don't think your wife will let us do that," House said.

"No you're not going to," Cameron said.

"So opinion be is we put you out," House said.

"Wait why isn't she crying?" Orlando asked.

"Because she's not in here," House said.

"Where is she?" Orlando asked.

Before he got to hear the answer he was out like a light.

Really the reason the baby wasn't crying was because she wasn't breathing.

Three hours later…

When Orlando came through there was a bunch of people in his room.

"Hey how do you feel?" Cameron asked holding a baby.

"Like I've been ran over by a truck," Orlando said.

"That's normal for the kind of surgery we had to do," Sarah said.

"How is she?" Orlando asked.

"Fine here you go," Cameron said handing their daughter to her father.

"What happened that she wasn't breathing?" Orlando asked.

"Just had to clear out her lungs," Chase said.

"So she's alright right?" Orlando asked.

"Scary how soon it comes isn't it?" Johnny asked holding Lily.

The twins were with Wilson because he didn't know how long it'd be before Orlando would wake up.

"Yeah it is," Orlando said looking down at his little girl for the first time.

She was perfect in everyway possible. She had the same hair and eye color as her brother.

Everyone stayed and talked for awhile then were told to leave Orlando alone by House himself.

(AN: Orlando's POV)

When I first looked at my little girl my heart melted. I know she's going to be the death of me along with her sister. Johnny and I'll be chasing the boys off of them for the next twenty years.

Cam and I decided to name our little Angel Lindsay Allison Bloom. I came up with her middle name and Cam came up with her first name. We introduced her to the rest of the kids later that night. The younger ones think that she's a doll that you can play with. Oh man it's going to fun someday when we get to tell her why her she's younger then her brother by a couple of months. Let's just say that's not a conversation I'm looking forward to.

Two days later…

The guys came and saw her today. They fell in love with her right away too. I have a feeling she'll have three very protective uncles when she's growing up. House actually held her today which I wasn't thrilled of. I mean I know he wouldn't hurt her but still she's my little girl. I'm not ready just to hand her over to anyone who wants to hold her. Hormones talking still there.

I finally got out of the hospital a week later. But now I have to take it easy for awhile. So Cam is still left taking care of both kids instead of one. I'll help as much as I can but she and Keira won't let me do much because they don't want me to over do it.

Oh yeah we're getting married next month. Lily's going to be flower girl and Christopher is going to be the ring bear. It's going to be small. Ok not that small but smaller. There's going to be about 100 guest. Ok so it's not small but most is going to be the cast and crew. We're not inviting a lot of family because I'm afraid someone will spill to the press. But that's why we're getting married in the Caribbean.

If you're wondering if the press knows about Linday not yet they don't. And if I can keep it that way great. I'm not ashamed of her but it'll be hard to explain her being born after her brother. But that's life.

Next chapter: they get married


	20. Chapter 19

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 19 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: takes place July 4th

Today was the day that Orlando was getting married. The wedding was taking place in the Caribbean. They had decided to come back and get married here because it was such a peaceful place to be.

The wedding party consist of: Johnny (best man), Billy, Elijah, Dom, Chase, Wilson, Foreman, Danny, Keira, House, Sarah (bride maid), Cameron's parents, Orlando's parents, Cuddy, his sister (maid of honor), Johnny's parents and siblings, the case and crew along with Gore.

Orlando figured the less people they invited the better it was that the press wouldn't find out. Orlando just thanked his lucky stars that he didn't end forgetting his wedding ring.

Danny and Keira watching the kids along with House and Wilson. The way that House got the job was he got volunteered by Cuddy and Wilson. He hadn't been happy about it but Cuddy had bribed him into doing it by getting out of clinic for a week if he did. So that left him and Wilson taking care of the youngest two children. Danny and Keira were taking care of the other four children.

Cameron's colors were light purple and white. She was in a white dress but not your regular wedding dress. Well it didn't look like your regular wedding dress. Orlando was in white along with his best men. Their ties were purple. Cameron's bride's maids were in the light purple.

After the ceremony they had a dinner on the beach. After that everyone went home and they stayed on the island for the night. They were flying home the next day because they didn't want to be away from the kids too long.

"So what would you say? I'd say the wedding went off pretty well," Orlando said holding Allison in his arms.

"Yeah I would too," Allison said lacing her fingers with Orlando's.

"Well I'd say we better get to sleep since we're leaving first thing in the morning," Orlando said.

"What no making it official?" Allison asked.

"I would but I may end up pregnant again and I really don't want to," Orlando said.

"You know what House said. He said that it can't happen again," Allison said.

"Ok you talked me into it," Orlando said.

So they spent the night well you can fill in the picture there.

The next morning they went home to find all the wedding gifts there. Since everyone had come back to the house and stayed well not the cast and crew but everyone else they all watched as the happy couple opened their gifts.

NEXT CHAPTER: the end


	21. Chapter 20

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 20 of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

THIS IS GOING TO BE 2 PARTS to this CHAPTER

AN: First part of this chapter takes place eighteen years later.

AN2: First part is going to tell what's happened over the last 18 years. Third part is the wedding and fourth tell what happened with those people. Got it? If not it's ok.

**Orlando/Allison**

Orlando and Allison are still married all these years later. They have six children now. All four are girls. Allison gave birth to twins a year after they got married. Then the two other girls followed two years behind the twins. So here's how their children's ages looked:

Seth: 17

Lindsay: 17

Trish: 16

Bec: 16

Elisa: 14

Samantha: 12

They had decided that after six children that was enough for them. They had their family completed like they wanted to.

**Johnny**

Johnny had never remarried. He did date once in a while but he never found that special someone again. He liked the last eighteen years watching his four children grow up.

Their ages today

Lily: 22

Jake: 20

Elizabeth: 18

Christopher: 18

He loved watching his kids grow up. They had a lot of cousins at least to be around.

**Keira/Danny**

They only had their one son. It's not that they didn't want more but Keira couldn't have anymore. So they watched their son and all of his cousins grow up together. They were happy with life the way it was.

**House**

He never married or had children. No one would ever marry a guy like him. He played uncle to all of the kids. He may not be a people person but those children wormed their ways into his heart. He loved all of them like they were his own. Many times if you couldn't find him you could find him in the new daycare they'd built after Allison had the twins. The daycare was only suppose to be for them and their children but the daycare people found themselves with a lot of kids one day. So over the last eighteen years if House wasn't in his office he was there playing with them. But if anyone should catch him coming out he'd deny it. Oh yeah him and his team are still working at PPTH. But now at the right old of 63 House was about ready to retire and let one of his team take over.

**Sarah**

After a couple of years of being with House she left to go travel. House of course didn't like that one bit. Sarah found herself a nice young man and settled down into mother hood. She did come back two years after leaving just for the shock factor that it'd give House. She never told him that she'd married because she knew he'd disapprove for marrying a guy you'd only know 24 hours before marrying. They only had one child together because they didn't want more then that. They figured there were enough children to keep him from getting lonely.

**Wilson/Cuddy**

They both still work at the hospital today. They have two children together. Their oldest had been because Cuddy had wanted a child but their second was because they were truly in love with each other. They did tie the knot after their daughter was born. Wilson figured if they loved each other that much they might as well make it official.

**Foreman**

Foreman married his girlfriend and they had one child together. They then adopted three other children. All white children because they'd needed good, safe homes which is what they could provide. Their son didn't even act like he knew his other siblings were white and he was black. They got along so well you wouldn't even know they weren't really related except the color of their skin.

**Chase**

Robert adopted one child. He never married though. See the child's mother was a patient who ended up dying. But before she did she made Chase promise to take her baby for her. He had after finding out that the woman had been raped. He loved that little girl like she was his own. Of course she was daddy's little girl. Chase was wrapped around her finger so tightly that House sometimes joked that it must hurt he was wrapped so tightly. The scary part for Chase was, was his little girl was only 5 so he knew it'd get worse as the years went on.

(AN: this part is going to be present day still the 18 years later)

Today the whole family was going to watch Lily doing a wedding scene in a movie. Since she was the only one to catch the acting bug out of the family the guys went and watched her as much as they could. Her sister and brother were the ones that had wrote and were directing the movie.

"So why are we both extorting you down the isle?" Orlando asked. Not that he minded but she was after all Johnny's daughter not his.

"Like I told you dad we don't know which arm we want her father on so this way we can tell," Christopher said.

"Oh ok," Orlando said.

"We ready now?" Elizabeth asked.

Elizabeth was the director of the family and Christopher was the writer. So it was nice they could work side by side.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"Ok now dad remember when the preacher asked who gives this woman away say her father and I do," Christopher said.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

He had a feeling there was something to this wedding but he didn't know what it was.

"Because remember this is a movie about a girl that has two fathers. Her real father and his friend that's been helping him raise her since her mother died," Christopher said.

"Ok," Johnny said.

"Ok whenever you're ready Lily," Elizabeth said.

"I'm ready," Lily said.

"Ok then ACTION!" Elizabeth yelled.

After they walked Lily down the isle they both kissed her for good luck and then took seats on the left hand side.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked.

"Her father and I do," Orlando said.

"Thank you," the priest said.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holly matrimony," the priest said.

"Do you Lily Ann Depp take thee Charles William Sew to be your lawfully wedding husband? In sickness and health? Until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Lily said smiling at her future husband.

"And do you Charles William Sew take thee Lily Ann Depp to be your lawfully wedding wife? In sickness and health? Until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Charles said.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Tom the priest said.

After everyone cheered Tom went on.

"I'm like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Sew," Tom said.

Everyone got up and started clapping.

"And I'd just like to say to my fathers that this wedding was real. Yeah dad you now have a son in law," Lily said smiling at her Johnny.

Everyone started cracking up when they saw the guys' faces. Everyone except them knew that the wedding was real. Both thought that it was fake.

"But, but you're only 22," Johnny said.

"Yeah I am but I didn't want to wait dad," Lily said coming over to her fathers and hugging them. Yes she looked to Orlando as a father.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Johnny asked going to kill his new son in-law if she was.

"Daddy! No I'm not," Lily said.

"Good," Johnny said.

After that they moved to the banket hall for the party. It ended up going on well past the younger children's bedtime. But the parents didn't mind they were having a good time. Chase even danced with his little girl well he did but he was holding her. He was actually trying to get her to sleep but Lily still loved the picture she got of the two of them.

NEXT CHAPTER: the tearful good bye well for me anyhow


	22. Chapter 20B

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if the tables get turned on Orlando? Yes here's the sequel to What's wrong with me?

Author: Mikesh2

Part: 20B of 20

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC one or two wish I did but don't

By the way Thanks to trjss on IMDB and OcPixie on Livejournal for giving me ideas for this story.

AN: This part is going to tell about the parents and kids again.

**Orlando/Allison**

After their youngest daughter moved out they moved back in with Johnny along with Keira and Danny. They found that the house was too large without all of the kids there. Orlando lived to be 98 as where Allison lived to be 95 years old. They died peacefully in their sleep. Their children and grandchildren found them the next morning holding each other in their sleep. Allison had retired from the hospital after their youngest daughter moved out.

**Seth**

Went on to marry his high school sweetheart. They had two children. Seth went on to be a lawyer because with his 'uncle' Gregory's reputation went he needed a good lawyer. Seth ended up working at PPHT when he got out of law school. Seth lived until his 70's. He died defending the hospital. Heart attack is what finally claimed his life.

**Lindsay**

She never married or had children. She became a secretary for her brother Seth. She worked until she too passed away which was at the same time as her brother. Everyone was shocked that they died at the exact same time because it was like they had this connection and they decided to end it at the same time.

**Trish**

She too never got married but unlike her sister she traveled the world as soon as she was out of high school. She did adopt two children that she came back home to raise She figured that New Jersey was the best place to be a mother. They were children banded by AIDS. She lived until she was 55. She died from AIDS too. She contracted it from one of her children. Both of sisters were heartbroken by it. They had just laid their parents to rest when she pasted on.

**Bec**

She got married and had children. She went on to helping poor children in other countries. She too died at the age of 55. She was shot down by someone who mistaken her for someone else. It had been dark that night when it happened. She left behind her 15 and 16 year old children.

**Samantha**

Sam adopted two children. She did get married but he left her for a younger woman. She had been heart broken by it but her children got her through it. She became an accountant. She took care of all her family's money. She lived to be 62.

**Elisa**

She was the wilder of the bunch. She never settled down. She always was drinking and smoking. It came back to bit her in the ass in the end. Drug dealer killed her at the age of 25. By time anyone got to her she had been dead for hours. They never found her killer which really upset her family. They all vowed to get him. They didn't but someone else did. Two years after her death they found the guy's body dumped in a trashcan. Had been dead for a couple of months by then.

**Johnny**

Johnny never got married or had any other children then his four. He died at the age of 99 all of his children and grandchildren were there when he passed on. He died from lung cancer. But he died in peace he wasn't in pain when he died. Which all of his children were grateful for.

**Lily**

She's the only one to catch the acting bug. After she got married she went on to star in many movies with her husband. They had two children a couple years after marriage. Lily lived to be 100 before passing on with her husband in their sleep.

**Jack**

He's the only one in the family to follow in his father's footsteps. No he didn't become an actor but he did bear a child like his father. He hadn't done it on purpose. He meet and slept with Norrington's adopted daughter. Father told daughter what he'd done. Well Jack told her that he didn't want to marry her. So she gave him the drug and he ended up pregnant with her child. They slept together again after he got the drug. She wanted to embarrass him. It hadn't worked because Johnny covered it up so that his son didn't look like an idiot. Jack had a baby girl he named Rose Mary Depp.

Jack went on to write many books. When his father died he found documents about the twin's birth and the pregnancy. His father told him to show it to the twins and then to write a book about it. That way everyone would know what happened all those years ago. He did write that book but it never got published until after his death. His daughter sent it to the publisher after her father passed on from a heart condition. He lived to be 85 years old before going in the hospital that he was living in.

**Chris**

He tried soccer for a couple of years but he never made it to the big times so that's why he started writing movies. He went on to write many movies. But after eight years of doing that he went back to school to become a chef because he loved cooking for his family so much. That's what his life was cooking. It didn't leave time for a wife or children. In a way he was like House. But he wasn't an ass like House was. He died in a fire. The place he worked on caught fire and he was far enough in the back that he couldn't get out. He was 35 at the time of his death.

**Liz**

She played soccer for a couple of years but found it didn't hold interest like movie directing did. She directed many movies but she wanted something more so she too went back to college. She became a chef because it let her creativy juices flow. She went on to be a chef too. She also died in the fire. She was trying to get her brother out but they couldn't because they'd been blocked. Unlike Chris she was married and she was pregnant at the time of her death. She had just found out that day so her husband didn't even know about the baby.

**Sarah/her husband**

They divorced after their child was 18. House never knew about it because Sarah knew that he'd kill her husband. Sarah lived until 85 dying from natural causes.

**Tim**

He left the country as soon as he turned 18 to never return until House passed on. He never married or had children. No one knew what he did for a living because he never told them. He left as soon as the funeral was over so no one knows at what age he passed on.

**Foreman/his wife**

Foreman found out that love doesn't conquer all. After he retired from the hospital he found himself filing for divorce. His wife had wanted him to be home more but then when he was home all of the time that was too much for her. They didn't have to decide custody because all of the children were grown up and out of the house. Foreman ended up living with House because his wife got his house.

**Jack**

He was the biologic son of Foreman and his wife's. Jack went on to go to med school to become a OB/GYN. He figured that was the perfect thing to do since there were so many children being born in their family.

He married his patient. She had lost her husband in a car accident. She was all alone and he was the guy to show her affection that wasn't family. He ended up adopting her son. They went on to have two other children that he delivered personally at home. They both were going to be born in the hospital but they came sooner then they were suppose to.

Jack and his wife lived to see their great-great grandchildren born. They passed on in their sleep at the ages of 85 and 86. It was just that time for them then.

**Rich**

He went on to become a food critic. He married one of the people he gave a bad review for. She had wormed her way into his heart and he fell for her. They were married for 59 years before passing on. They never did have children of their own but they babysat enough children that they were like their own.

**Troy/Kate**

Troy married Kate because he fell in love with her. Since they weren't related it was legal. They both became lawyers they had two children. They were married for 45 years before they were killed in a plane crash. They left behind their two children and ten grand kids. Oh yeah and their two great grandkids.

**Chase**

He raised his daughter by himself. He never got married. He found out that his daughter was really related to him. (AN: Just read the short clip to get the expatiation)

**Sarah**

She went on to go to med school like her father. She too adopted a child but this child wasn't related to her. She never married, not a man anyhow she was married to her work though. She lived until her late 50's. She passed on two years after her father did.

**Keira/Danny**

They stayed married. They never did have anymore children but that was ok with them because their son gave them many grandchildren.

They passed on early from a subway accident. The sub had come off the rails and they ended up dying. They were only in their 40's when it happened.

**Christopher**

He got married to his best friend from across the street. They have three children of their own and adopted four other children. They lived well into their 90's. Chris passed on before his wife did. She followed two months later at home with their children with ther.

**House**

He ended up raising Wilson and Cuddy's daughter at the age of 13. He wasn't happy about it at first but as the years went on she came to be like his own. All of her children called him grandpa. They did know who their real grandfather was but since he wasn't around he was the next to best thing they had as a grandfather. After he passed on she left the country because it just held too many memories of her family for her.

**Wilson/Cuddy**

They died in a plane crash along with their 18 year old son. They were taking him skiing as his graduation present. They left behind their teenage daughter that House got to raise. It had been a nasty snow storm that the pilot thought he could get though which he couldn't. They should have stayed grounded but they didn't and ended up paying for it. That happened some years after Lily got married.

Thank you all that have read and reviewed to this. I've enjoyed writing these two stories. Well that's all folks.

Oh yeah the short clip follows this.

AN: This is the clip I was talking about. takes place when Sarah (Chase's daughter) is ten years old.

Today was the day that Sarah got to see what her father did all day at the hospital. Her class was coming in and her father was going to take them on a tour. He'd gotten permission from House to do it. He was going to show them how they take blood and test it.

"Would miss Sarah come up here and we'll both demonstrate how we take blood and then test it," Chase said.

Cameron was helping him today show the kids around the hospital. The teachers would have had to have a permission slip signed for Chase to take blood from a student but they knew that Sarah was his daughter.

"And now Cameron will put it under the scoop to test it," Chase said.

Five minutes later…

"So what are the results?" Chase asked looking at Cameron while smiling.

"Umm…Chase?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"This shows that you're her father," Cameron said looking up while biting her lip.

"Well yeah I'm her father," Chase said smiling at the students.

"No I mean blood related," Cameron said.

Chase did the only thing he could thing of. He fainted in front of his daughter and her class. When he woke he found himself in House's office.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"You fainted," House said handing him a glass of water.

"No I thought I fell asleep. Why did I faint?" Chase asked sitting up.

"You're Sarah's real father," Cameron said.

"How can that be?" Chase asked.

"Did you maybe have sex with her mother?" House asked.

"What? Hell no! I didn't even know her," Chase said.

"Never stops me," House said.

"I hadn't ever seen her until she was brought into the ER," Chase said.

"Did you ever sell sperm?" Foreman asked.

"Oh God yes," Chase said sitting back down.

"Well there's your answer," House said.

"Thank you Sherlock," Chase said glaring at his boss.

"Welcome," House said smirking at Chase.

"Wait didn't she say that she was raped? So how can you be the father?" Cameron asked.

"Well maybe she got raped then got knocked up with a little half wombat," House said.

"Why the hell would she do that after getting raped?" Foreman asked.

"My mother was raped?" Sarah asked coming into House's office.

"Looks like daddy had some explaining to do," House said limping into his office.

"Is it true?" Sarah asked.

"Yes your mother was raped," Chase said after rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'm the product of rape?" Sarah asked crying.

"NO! You are not the product of rape you are the product of love," Chase stressed.

"How can you say that?" Sarah asked crying.

"Because I love you. Your mother loves you," Chase said.

"If she loved me so much then why did she leave me?" Sarah asked mad now.

"Honey she didn't want to. But God called her home again. She had to go," Chase said thinking 'Are you sure she's not House's child'

"Don't you dare call me honey," Sarah said pissed now.

"Listen to me Sarah I am your father," Chase said holding Sarah so she couldn't run.

"So you raped my mother?" Sarah asked not believing what she was being told.

"No. I had never seen your mother until she came into the ER," Chase said.

"I don't get it," Sarah said calming down.

"Well if I've got it figured out your mother got pregnant with sperm that I sold but then got raped but didn't know she was actually pregnant by the sperm she'd got at the bank," Chase said not believing he was telling this to his ten year old daughter.

"I'm lost," Sarah said.

"Just know this for now I love you and will never stop loving you," Chase said.

"Ok," Sarah said hugging her father.

When Sarah turned 18 Chase finally explained it all to her. Her mother had gotten knocked up by his sperm he'd sold to make money. She had wanted a child because she was 34 at the time and didn't think she'd ever find a man. One week later she'd been raped. She'd reported the rape but they'd never caught the person.

The end


End file.
